Conceited
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Chris never thought that a misunderstanding would lead to a blowjob. One shot CrissColfer


**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee ( unfortunately )**

* * *

After a long, long day of filming for Glee's fourth season, Chris goes straight to his trailer to rest a little bit before he has to go home. As soon as he opens the door, he walks to the bed and heavily slumps face down on the mattress, still dressed as Kurt. God how he hates all those layers of clothes.

'' Knock knock. ''

He lazily rolls on his back to see his co-worker entering the trailer by the unclosed door, dressed as himself and his hair damp because he washed them to remove all Blaine's gel. He sighs and tries to sit but his limbs won't move, so he just decides to stay flat on the mattress.

'' What do you want ? ''

Chris hears the other man close the door and walk towards him.

'' I want to talk to you. ''

'' Not now, Darren. I'm tired and I'm not even able to move. ''

'' Yes. Now. ''

'' I've seen your face all day long, can I have a little break ? ''

'' You're kind of a brat when you're tired. ''

He lets out a long sigh and manages to sit to face his friend.

'' What can I do for you, hobbit ? ''

'' Please stop calling me that. ''

The taller boy stares at him skeptically.

'' What's wrong ? ''

Darren walks forward to sit next to Chris, looking at him sadly before it takes a form of anger. This is probably the first time that Chris sees him being_ that_ serious.

'' I'm pissed off. ''

Chris raises an eyebrow and his eyes wrinkle a little bit.

'' You're pissed off. '' he repeats, unsure.

'' Yeah. I'm pissed off. ''

He waits for Darren to explain but nothing seems to happen.

'' Well, do you think you're able to develop a little more ? ''

'' Like you don't know. '' Darren scoffs.

Chris glares at him in disbelief and shrugs.

'' Actually, I don't. That's why I'm asking you to – ''

'' Don't you remember your last interview ? ''

'' Um, yes. It was three days ago. '' he merely answers.

'' There. ''

'' What the fuck, Darren ? Can you be more specific ? I'm not a soothsayer and I can't read in your mind ! ''he shouts, losing his patience.

'' Stop yelling at me. ''

'' Thant _answer _me ! I don't need you to storm in my trailer and bail out all your shit on me. ''

Darren swallows nervously and clears his throat.

'' It's about something you said. ''

'' And what did I say that made you so upset ? ''

Chris folds his arms over his chest and waits for an answer, starting to feel angry.

'' Answer me. '' he snaps.

Darren looks at him right in the eyes, lowering is voice a little bit.

'' You said that you're trying hard to find me attractive because you think there's not much to look on me. ''

Chris's eyes widen and he blushes.

'' Oh my god, Darren, I was talking about Blaine ! ''

'' I don't see where's the difference. I _am_ Blaine. ''

'' Totally not. I mean, physically. I mean yeah you're small and a little bit hairy but it's not the point. ''

'' Actually it _is_ the point. ''

They stay quiet for a while, staring at each other.

'' Do you think I'm attractive ? '' Darren asks with a low voice.

'' Please don't ask me that. ''

'' Yes, I do. I'm asking you. ''

'' Darren, why is it even bothering you ? I'm your _friend_ and I'm not supposed to – ''

Chris looks at him, his heart beating faster as Darren leans forward until they are ten centimeters far of each other.

'' Don't you ever think about kissing me as Darren ? ''he asks in a husky voice, his lips ghosting near Chris's ear**. '' About what my lips can do and how far my mouth could take your cock ? ''**

The taller boy blushes furiously and gasps when he feels a hand on his inner thigh, his own fingers clenching the sheets of the bed.

'' Don't play with me. '' he says in a breath.

'' Don't you wonder how hot and warm I could feel around you ? ''

'' _Stop it_. ''

'' Don't you ? ''

Darren starts nibbling at his ear lobe and his hand go further between Chris's thighs.

'' Darren, stop it… ''

'' Look how hard you are for me. '' he whispers, mouthing at his neck.** ''** I'd never thought you were into dirty talking. ''

Chris definitely never knew that about Darren neither.

'' You're cheating on your girlfriend. ''

He said that in a rush, hoping it would stop him, but it happens that it doesn't.

'' It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. ''

'' How _Sebastian_ of you. '' Chris deadpanned.

'' I couldn't resist. ''

Chris sucks in a breath when Darren starts to palm him through his skinny jeans.

'' A big boy, aren't we ? '' he whispers playfully.

'' Shut up. ''

Chris can't help but moans at the friction – cause hell he was horny right now – and pulls at Darren's hair to look him straight in the eyes, but it makes the older smirk.

'' So you happen to be a hair puller too. ''

He doesn't wait for an answer and slowly pushes Chris on his back to straddle him on his lap, keeping his hand between his thighs and rubbing against the hard length.

'' What are you – ''

'' Do you want me to blow you, Chris ? '' he asks in a warm voice.

'' Oh god… ''

'' Please call me Darren. ''

'' Shut up you bastard. ''

Chris cups his face and leans in to kiss him hard, not bothering to be too rough ; Darren would have to deal with it – it was his fault after all. Darren breaks the kiss to hold him against the mattress, looking how the younger was all flushed red and panting under him.

'' Sorry, I didn't get your answer. '' he says teasingly.

'' Isn't it an answer ? ''

Chris points out the huge bulge in front of his – Kurt's pants, staring at Darren expectantly. Darren smirks and lowers himself to kiss him more gently while he's undoing the button and the zipper, tugging the pants and the boxer briefs down in one go. Chris blushes, feeling suddenly very exposed, but he doesn't complain when he feel Darren's fingers wrapping around his length and pumping slowly. His back arches in the mattress a little bit, moaning and writhing under the soft touch, silently asking for more.

'' Darren… '' he groans.

'' Be patient. I don't even know what I'm doing. ''

'' What ? ''

Chris pops himself on his elbows to look at him, finding that his friend is flushed like a blushing virgin.

'' It's not like I've been doing this before. I'm not a cockslut like you. '' he explains.

'' I am _not _a cockslut, you bitch. Anyway. Haven't you watched your girlfriend blowing you ? ''

'' Hum… yeah, sure. Few times. ''

'' Then do it. '' he answers merely.

'' Do what ? ''

'' Do what you like her to do when she – _oh_ _shit_ – ''

Then he realizes Darren is still stroking his cock, rolling his thumb over the head which is leaking with pre-come.

'' Okay. ''

Darren lowers his head to kiss the area near Chris's length, darting out his tongue to lick teasingly at the frenulum.

'' _Ohgodyesyesyes_ '' Chris breathes, pulling Darren's damp hair.

The elder sucks gently at the head, not taking the time to realize what he's doing and sinks down slowly, eliciting a delicious whine from Chris. He starts bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks like his girlfriend does it. He pulls back after a few minutes and pumps the hard, thick cock with his free hand while the other is holding the other boy's jerking hips.

'' I can't believe I'm doing this. '' he says, licking all the length.

'' Please don't stop, I'm so close… ''

He nods and leans forward to kiss him feverishly, pumping him faster when he feels him stiffen beneath him and he bites gently the sensitive skin of his neck.

'' Kiss me. '' Chris groans.

'' Wha – ''

'' _Kiss me_ _! _''

Chris cups his face and kisses him fiercely when he reaches his climax, moaning loudly in Darren's mouth to muffle the sound while he rides his orgasm. He slumps back on the bed few seconds later, breathing heavily and flushed red. Darren reaches beside him and takes some tissues to clean them up, blushing when Chris opens his eyes to look at him.

'' Well, where's the cocky Darren ? '' Chris says playfully.

'' He fled when he realized he was sucking you off. ''

'' Why ? Are you freaking out ? ''

'' Totally. ''

Chris sits up and looks at him with a smirk.

'' I told you last week. ''

'' Told me what ? ''

'' That you're a sucker. '' Chris hums.

'' You're an asshole. ''

'' Well you insisted to blow me. ''

'' Yes and I totally don't know why I've done that. ''

'' Because you're conceited. ''

'' Oh, am I ? ''

'' Yes. You wanted to prove that you are an attractive guy and you did. ''

'' I did ? '' he says hopefully.

'' Of course yes. ''

Darren nods and takes a half-emptied can of Diet Coke on the nightstand and spills it all on Chris.

'' What the fuck do you think you're doing ?! '' the taller boy shrieks.

'' I'm giving you a reason to send Kurt's shirt to the cleaner without mentioning you came all over yourself. '' he says with a huge grin.

Chris scoffs and pulls off his – Kurt's woolen shirt and tosses it in Darren's face.

'' Hey ! You should thank me. ''

'' Thanks for the blowjob. ''

'' I was talking about the cleaner thing. ''

'' Are you hard ? ''

'' What the – Chris, don't tell anyone about that. I'm begging you. ''

'' That's not what I asked you. Are you hard ? ''

'' No, I'm not. ''

'' _Damn_. You're straight. ''

'' Yes, that's the point of having a girlfriend. And I already knew that, thanks. ''

'' But you looked so unstraight when you blew me with that gorgeous mouth of yours. ''

'' Shut up. ''

'' I will never be able to play Kurt with you without having a hard-on. ''

'' CHRIS ! ''

'' Your fault babe. Now get out of here, I'm tired. ''

'' Now it's your turn to sound like Sebastian. ''

'' Tsh. See you tomorrow, hobbit. ''

Darren groans and stands up, walking to the door slowly.

'' Hey Darren. ''

The concerned turns around and looks at Chris.

'' I won't tell anyone. I promise. ''

Darren smiles at him genuinely and nods gratefully, still not able to believe what just did. Chris, though, seems to enjoy it more than his friend, singing loud enough for Darren to hear him :

'' _I just had seeeeex, and it feeelt so gooood ! ''_

* * *

**Hey guys ! I am new in the english fanfictions world and my english is not perfect but I hope you liked it ! Give me your reviews :D **


End file.
